D x D: Simurgh Cycle
by Yellow Yondaime
Summary: A Priest ends up serving a Pillar Devil, but without all the sugarcoating provided in canon. Somehow this spirals into the Young Adult Rebellion trope... Oh, and there's also that pretentious golden guy, too. OC Main characters. Riser Peerage-centered.


Chapter 1: Red With a Grey Shade

Simurgh Benelli was an agreeable person. One might call him affable. Sensible, even— at least in his mind. But one thing you could do to any person— regardless of species— is push them too far. And looking at the faces of Diodora Astaroth's Peerage was enough to push him entirely too far.

Diodora sneered down at the Exorcist from the air. Of all the striking features that a Devil could have, one wouldn't expect a scar. But Diodora's face was _ruined_ on the left side. There wasn't even skin anymore, except what was grafted on by clerics. "You're the kind that we don't let live. The kind that can wound even Top-Class Devils. The kind that can leave scars that don't heal."

Simurgh glared as he drew his basic light blade and pistol. "Hmm… that's exactly what I did, isn't it? — Enough talk. Antipathy Anthem." Now, Simurgh wasn't an ordinary to look at person. In fact he was quite striking in his appearance— Saxon-red hair in long spikes framing a pale face. Light redleaf rose eyes. A red tattoo of a butterfly underneath his left eye. An upside down silver cross earring on the left. A short, slim stature. Pristine white priest robes. But even these features, as immaculate as they were, lost all significance in the spectacle of him releasing the power of his Sacred Gear.

Ash and small embers arose from the ground, forming into two gray statues. One seemed to be sculpted into the shape of a Greek warrior, complete with a helmet, tower shield, short sword, and cape— all made of ash. The second one seemed to wear the head of a large cat, wielding a rounded shield and axe. Both seemed to glow with small embers and shedded ash as they moved. "Achilles. Cuhullin. Kill the Pillar Devil. I will defeat the Peerage, loathe as I am to…"

With only streaks of flame to denote their movement, the two statues surged forwards to meet the Peerage King. The mentally defeated nuns charged themselves forward. The first fell quickly to Simurgh's blade of light cutting her down. The second and third tried to launch demonic fireballs at Simurgh, who swatted them away with his sword.

Achilles swiped at Diodora's head, having to instantly raise his shield in order to avoid being killed by Diodora conjuring an axe of lightning. It slammed down into Achilles' shield, who pushed back and continued his assault. Cuhullin also moved with godspeed, swiping at Diodora's head. Diodora smirked at the two before moving faster than the two statues could, putting his palms through their chests and dissipating them.

Simurgh narrowed his eyes, reforming Achilles but pulling back the smoke that formed Cuhullin. He reshaped the statue again, this time forming a woman-like statue with only one breast. The missing part of her chest was covered in a girdle that flamed hotter than the rest of her. She wielded a bow. "Hippolyta, I want you to aim for Diodora at a distance. If I need it, offer me assistance— but make sure he never hits Achilles." _I won't be able to conjure him again_ , Simurgh thought in annoyance.

Three more of the nuns rushed at Simurgh, who slashed and kicked his way through the first two before shooting the third. The bullet of light tore through the poor girl, and she didn't move again. Simurgh then began to fire at the remaining nuns, not missing a single shot and only hitting each girl once before they fell.

Achilles traded blows with Diodora— sword of flame versus axe of lightning— with Hippolyta ensuring that the statue never expired. Diodora unfortunately began to gradually release more and more power until Simurgh was sufficiently intimidated. _He grew in power this much over just under a year?! That should be impossible for a Devil! — Unless he did something unspeakable…_ Diodora finally broke Achilles with a well-placed kick. Simurgh had just finished the last of the nuns and turned to fire upon Diodora when the Astaroth heir broke Hippolyta and Simurgh's ribs with his knees.

Simurgh recoiled, slashing with his sword as the Devil retreated, but Diodora was entirely too quick. He was releasing an aura not at all native to Devils. Simurgh had been in the presence of Fafnir before, and he knew the taint of Devil should never be mixed with it.

Diodora grasped Simurgh's arm and crushed it simply by applying a bit of pressure. Simurgh released a scream befitting a Siren, releasing flames from his palms in an effort to get away from the monster in front of him. Diodora's smile returned to what Simurgh had seen the first day he'd ever met the man.

" _Please, young maiden… I need to be healed… or I'll…"_

Even with blood dribbling out of his mouth he still sported that smile. And Simurgh hated it more than anything because of what it did to the Argento girl. But there was nothing he could do about it. "I sure appreciate the way you're working with me today." Diodora's fist met Simurgh's face. Simurgh heard a wet crack and felt hot pain in the root of his mouth, powerful enough to bring him to tears at once. "I'd like to help you out in return, in any way I can," Diodora said with that sickeningly sweet voice he used to woo church girls. He was simply using it to mock Simurgh, however. Simurgh's left arm was ripped entirely away from his body.

"I'm not a monster, Boy-priest." A kick sent Simurgh's knee bending the wrong way. "Well… technically I am." He stomped on the boy's open wounds, eliting small whimpers with each hit. "The rape. The torture. At times, the pedophillia. The murder. All things which I'm going to do to that girl, by the way. And with her… it'll be soo much sweeter. You know why? Because I'll imagine the look on your face, right now, as I take away her purity. I'll think of the pain that I made you feel, with you knowing that there's nothing you can do to stop me. And it will make me feel so much more alive."

Simurgh's vision became tinted in a dark shade of red. It wasn't from his hair, either. He couldn't do a single thing about Diodora's threats. "Phoenix? What kind of name is that for a shitty priest like you? All I saw was a stray dog of the church. That's all you'll be before you die." Diodora began walking away, activating circles under the bodies of his Peerage. "I have one thing to thank you for. I get to build my Peerage up _allll_ over again." He teleported away. Just as Simurgh felt himself slipping away, he saw a bright flash of yellow.

Then, nothing.

* * *

Simurgh awoke to feel not a single injury on his person. Not a single thing that Diodora had done to him was left on his body. In fact, he felt stronger than he ever had. He sat up, noting with a frown that he was in one of the most regal houses he'd ever seen. His bed alone was bigger than the closet he normally slept in at the Vatican. Looking around he could see all sorts of sigils on the walls, which made him feel a great dread. _This is Devil territory. But why am I not scared about that?_

Once he'd thought that, the door on the other side of room opened, and in walked a surly, taller blonde man. One that his Sacred Gear instantly catalogued as a Devil. The man approached the bed and leered down in a possessive way. "Oh, yes, you'll do nicely. Your name is Simurgh Benelli, is it not? Appropriate for a retainer of the noble Phenex Pillar."

Simurgh's eyes widened in realization just as batlike wings erupted from his back. The same thing happened for this fellow, only his wings were eagle-like and made of golden flames. "You must be insane if you think I'd follow a Devil," Simurgh choked out.

The man frowned. "I _think_ you're not a total idiot, if you managed to kill all of the Astaroth heir's slaves. I _think_ you know what I've implied. My name is Riser Phenex, Third Scion of the Phenex House of the Seventy-Two Underworld Pillars. _You_ are now a servant under my name, protection, and most of all authority. I do not tolerate defiance of any kind from Low-Class Devils. You'd do well to figure that out from the very first warning I give you."

Simurgh matched the gaze of his master with no fear. He didn't fear Diodora even after what had happened. So how could he dare to fear this fool of a man? "And what do I gain from not killing you right here and now?"

Fire enveloped the room, searing into Simurgh's flesh and mutating it into a twisted mess of pulp. Instantly, Antipathy Anthem activated, conjuring two statues— one of Sigurdt the Dragonslayer and one of Saint Mary. Sigurdt raised a shield to block the flames of Riser while Mary began to heal Simurgh, whose level of pain was enough that he could no longer think properly. Riser snorted as he sealed the flames, with Sigurdt still standing defensively over his master. Riser uncapped a vial that was in his pocket and splashed the contents over Simurgh, who instantly began to steam and heal. The young boy breathed heavily, coming back to consciousness before viewing Riser with unadulterated fear. "Do not ever threaten me, boy. That is your only warning. I've been lenient with you for long enough. For now, I want to begin with you learning your duties."

Riser snapped his finger, and a golden magic circle opened on the floor. A brown haired girl in an odd warrior uniform stepped out of it. "Karlamine, this is Simurgh Benelli. He's your junior as both Devil and Knight, but not as a warrior. I'll need you to show him the duties of a Knight; I'll be out of contact with you all for a time. Fixing the mess _you_ created, at that." Riser finished by nearly snarling at Simurgh, who flinched away.

 _Those flames burn hotter than anything I've ever felt. I never thought that fire could harm me at all, but…_ Even with the fear he felt— completely contradicting his earlier thoughts— he refused to speak out to express any such feelings. "The Astaroth boy is brother to a Demon King. I have to throw a Rating Game match to appease them, which I won't do, unless I go for a more subtle form of manipulation. I'll be back within a fortnight, though likely far earlier." Riser stepped into a golden magic circle and disappeared. Simurgh turned back to the armor girl.

"You must have caused quite a stir to make Lord Riser so angry," she said with a smirk. "It looks like you won't be gaining any favor from the others, myself included."

"If I were to be enamored by your petty Devil lusts for acceptance then he wouldn't have been so enraged initially," Simurgh spat, dissipating his statues now that Riser was gone. "You disgust me, you know. Staring up at the Devil as if he were your god. Even if you weren't Christian I could understand better. But to go directly against the Almighty in such a way?"

Karlamine laughed at him mockingly. "You can't even muster the proper feelings in your voice. You yourself probably don't care for that heretic god anymore. The hate you feel for Devils probably is just your way of justifying it. You'll grow out of that mindset just as well; I don't know anyone who can hate or fear what's always there."

Karlamine began walking out of the room, Simurgh following. _How in the world did that weird water regenerate my clothes?_ He thought as he kept close to her.

"In a Peerage of Devils, there exists rankings equivalent of a Chess board. A King, a Queen, two Rooks, two Knights, two Bishops, and eight Pawns. The pieces other than King receive bonuses after coming into Devilhood. The Rook gains overwhelming strength and defense. The Knight, infallible speed. Bishop, a vast increase of magic potential. A Queen receives all of these. You are a former Priest, are you not? Then can you tell me what the Pawn receives?"

"The Pawn should be able to promote to one of the other pieces excluding King," Simurgh responded. "Arguably the most versatile piece and certainly dangerous if you have eight of them. But in chess you can only promote once reaching the other side of the board. I assume some arbitrary count of 'enemy territory' must be reached before Promotion becomes allowed. Likely up to the discretion of the King."

Karlamine cocked an eyebrow. "You aren't as dumb as some of the other members of the Peerage. A refreshing change. Lady Ravel, Lord Riser's Bishop, will like you, I'm sure." The two continued walking, and Simurgh noticed that the lesser servants— i.e. ones with power even lower than Karlamine's— bowed to the two of them as they passed. "As you can see, members of a Peerage have a higher status than other Low-Class Devils, while still not being at the level of a Middle-Class or Top-Class Devil. it's a rarity to see someone that low in the Game of Pillars, however."

Simurgh cocked an eyebrow at the odd term. "'Game of Pillars'? What is that, a knockoff television show?"

Karlamine looked at the redhead in confusion, before replying. "It's what we Devils call the politics between ourselves. When interacting with members of other Peerages it doesn't hurt to be polite because you never know who you might need in the future. Now come on; I'll introduce you to the others."

In a courtyard was a group of Devils who, when added to Simurgh and Karlamine, equaled to the correct number of a Peerage. "I assume that these are the ones, then…" Simurgh was a bit stumped. _His Peerage is full of wantonly dressed women and young girls? Have Devils no shame at all, despite what they say to defend themselves?_

"Introducing: Simurgh Benelli, Knight of Lord Riser's Peerage!" Karlamine's voice boomed unnecessarily loud. Simurgh rubbed his ear before conducting a princely bow.

Andbutso he was introduced to Mihae, Isabela, Xuelan, Ile, Nel, Li, Ni, Marion, Burent, Shuriya, Mira, Yubelluna, and Ravel. The only two with any sort of respectable power were Yubelluna and Ravel— Ravel's power made his Sacred Gear's sense go off just as it did with Riser. _Meaning her flames must be equal to his. No wonder they're siblings._ Yubelluna seemed to ooze the presence of ozone in contrast to Ravel.

"I'll take over from here, Karlamine," the youngest Phenex spoke, her eyes perusing Simurgh. "Your name. I _quite like it_. I hope we keep you. For now, I'll get you started on the basics. In this Peerage we tend to focus more on proper etiquette where around nobles. So we'll pretty you up and fix that attitude of yours, okay?" The prissy girl snapped her fingers and began walking, as if Simurgh were expected to follow like a dog. He remembered that this girl was related to Riser.

And he followed her like a dog.

* * *

Riser Phenex appeared in the Belial territory and erected a barrier. The area was small and homely, vastly different from the Phenex territory. Riser's objective leaned against the Victorian-style narthex. "Ah. So you came after all, Lord Riser. I must admit, I hadn't expected it." The owner of the voice had his back turned to Riser, but the Phenex heir certainly knew who it was.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Bedeze. Diodora was never that powerful, nor could he have achieved it in any branch of time, least of all barely longer than a woman's pregnancy term. You and I both know your secret. Is Diodora in possession of a King Piece?"

The blonde gentleman turned around and walked closer to Riser. "There are only nine. And that boy could never get his hands on one. He has his hands deeper into something I am not certain of, but Diehauzer and I will investigate it, if nothing just to be certain that he does not put our powers into question."

"I've been investigating it for awhile now," Diehauzer Belial spoke as he entered the porch area. "Diodora Astaroth's improvement reeks of corruption. I do not doubt that he has aspired with the likes of the Old Satan Faction… the problem with knowing this and having proof is that slandering the name of Ajuka Beelzebub's kid brother is not good for anyone's health."

Riser's eyes narrowed. As lazy as Ajuka was, he still cared for his family and could easily be blinded from the truth just from Diodora flashing the peaceful smile of his. "Then I hope your investigation will bear fruit. My newest Knight was killed by Diodora just before I revived him. I doubt that he is a complete idiot, but… given the opportunity arises I fear he will not be able to control himself around that foolish Astaroth."

Diehauzer waved his arm. "You don't have to worry about it, Riser. Keep this 'twixt the four of us— including your Knight— and we'll have it handled as quickly as possible."

Riser blew a bit of air. "I hope so. I'll be off, then." The Phenex heir teleported away, as did Bedeze. Diehauzer went back into his manor and began writing a letter.

 _I apologize for disturbing you, my lord, but it seems that the Benelli boy you wanted has been found by Riser Phenex. It is not impossible to sway him to our side, but my suggestion to you is to focus on the other one. The Golden Leviathan is likely our best hope for reaching the other world. I will detail the events so far— and my next plan of action— but first you must know that Diodora Astaroth will be a thorn in our side. He works with the Old Satan Faction. They have a benefactor that we aren't aware of yet. The humans under our control should be able to wipe them out; I await your signal to march…_

Diehauzer continued writing for a while before summoning his familiar. "Deliver this message to my Lord…

" _ **Rizevim Livan Lucifer."**_

 **A/N: This is mostly for Daige, the co-author of this story. Hey, buddy. I know you said you don't want to do DxD just yet. But I'm posting it anyway. And as you can see, Simurgh is exactly as I left him. As for the actual notes... This story is told from the view of Simurgh and Simurgh alone. If Daige gets his act together then he'll publish the path told from the POV of his own character. Don't expect too much as far as updates for this. And this is standing along with my normal update schedule, so I really wouldn't expect anything. If you like the idea, though, be sure to let me know! ^^**


End file.
